Remedying the Grudge
You know, I don’t know how I got here. And honestly, I don’t care. I don’t think you would care either. But now that I have a way to tell my story, I will. It was a star-turn before the Remedy. I woke up in the middle of a crater, near some smooth rocks. I had no memory of how I got here, or if I was anywhere near my home. I got up, and walked out of the hole. But first, I looked at myself in one of the smooth rocks. I looked perfectly fine. No head, two beaming red eyes on my chest, no fur out of place, and wings unscathed. Oddly enough, I was the only one in my family without a head. They said that those born without heads are the Graced. The Graced have special powers. However, I’d yet to find mine. When I walked out, I found a corpse by the edge of the crater. I ran over to the man, to find that he wasn’t like anyone I ever knew. No wings, whitish eyes, and very little fur anywhere below the head. That’s around the time that I realized I wasn’t home at all. I decided to fly around to see if I could find the natives of this planet. You know, they told us about other planets all the time. But they always said we were the only ones in the Void. It was about half of a star-pass before I reached any natives. Or rather, native products. I hadn’t found natives, but at least I knew where I was. A slab of metal told me that I was in an area that was called Clenendin, West Virginia. I decided to fly further ahead to see if I could find any native beings. I quickly flew further, and found a few. Five beings that were digging a hole. I don’t know why they were destroying their planet like that. I later found that these natives seem to love to destroy their homeland. I later reached a larger area called Point Pleasant, West Virginia. This is where I stayed for about a year. During a darktime, I decided to try and speak to the natives and learn more about them. I flew over to a metal vehicle. I saw somewhere that the beings went around in “automobiles”. They weren’t particularly healthy for the planet, but they didn’t seem to care. When I reached their automobile, they drove away very quickly. I determined that they must not have seen me. It was very dark. So I decided to make my fur white. Then I flew after them. Their automobile seemed to be going at top speed, but I wasn’t exerting very much energy. I flew in front of them. They could definitely see me. But they didn’t care. The automobile almost hit me. It’s not like it would have hurt. Metal doesn’t stand much resistance against our kind. But even so, it’s not like they would have known that. They turned away. That’s when I got my Grudge. The thing about our Grudges is that we never lose them until we Remedy them. We Remedy Grudges by destroying the source. They say the Graced are especially skilled at these. I spent about a year in seclusion, planning how I would Remedy the Grudge. That’s when I discovered my Grace. I could move things with my mind. This was on a day when liquid was coming down from the sky. That never happened at home. I was unbearably angry for no reason, as I often was, and I swung my arm in anger. A stone flew a few winglengths and knocked the head off of one of the native creatures. I later learned it was called a “deer”. That’s when I figured out what I would do. In the middle of Pleasant Point, there was a shining bridge that hundreds of automobiles cross every day. I decided that I would bring that bridge down. But, I had to wait. I had to make sure that the two in the automobile that darktime paid. Paid with words. Paid with tears. Paid with blood. Paid with life. I stood atop the bridge for a whole darktime, waiting. Then, the next lighttime, I found them. Their automobile glowed a bright blue. That’s who I was going to Remedy. At that time, the bridge had many automobiles on it. I pulled a small metal piece out of the bridge. It looked important, but was inconspicuous at the same time. I took the metal and flew off. I hid myself against the rocks along the river. I found that the river was filled with the same liquid that fell from the sky that day. That angered me. I did not want to remember that day. Then, I decided that simple death would not be enough for those two. But, their sorrow would come soon enough. That’s when the bridge collapsed. Hundreds of automobiles were crushed under the falling metal. I flew over to the couple’s automobile and pulled them out. They were unconscious. I could see their pathetic hearts beating their hateful blood. I flew for a while and found the forest where I discovered my Grace. No one would find them here. I found some vines and tied them to some trees. The trees here were much weaker than those at home, but they would do. I waited for them to wake. When they woke up, I was sitting in front of them. My eyes must have startled them, as they began to scream. I addressed them that screams were futile, and that they should just tell me their names. But it seemed that they didn’t understand me. They didn’t respond. That angered me. It angered me to no end. I decided to kill the smaller one. I took a branch, sharpened it, and hurled it into its chest. She (it looked female) gasped for breath for about a second. Then, the blood came pouring out of her mouth. The male (once again, I think it was male) began to scream again. So I clawed him across the chest. It filled me with glee. My Grudge was receiving the Remedy it so desperately needed. I decided it would be no good to just kill him. So I waited until the next lighttime and clawed his chest again. I did it again the next lighttime. I decided to do this every day of my life. Which was nice, because our kind live forever. Category:Beings